Crushed Deleted Scenes
by Rhyfeddol
Summary: Elaboration on scenes left to the imagination in my story "Crushed". Basically just smut, which only has context if you read the aforementioned story.


****AFTER CHAPTER 9 ENDS****

**Yang POV**

"Oh, that. We'll need a little more privacy," Blake says seductively, pulling me to a dorm we know is uninhabited. When we arrive, I push Blake against the door and kiss her passionately. She immediately slips her tongue into my mouth and we fight for dominance. As we do so, I reach for the door handle and open it, grabbing my girlfriend round the waist so she doesn't fall.

We enter the room, still making out fervently, and I kick the door shut. I separate my mouth from Blake's briefly to lock the door behind us before kissing her again. This time, I bend down and scoop her up in my arms, bringing her into a bridal carry while our lips are still attached. I drop her on the nearest bed then straddle her, leaning down to kiss her neck. She purrs a little, prompting me to continue. I switch to the other side of her neck and leave a few kisses there before making my way back up to her lips. I gently bite her bottom lip, then slip my tongue back into her mouth. She responds by having her tongue dance around mine.

Throughout all this, the Faunus's hands had been wandering, moving around my back, up to my head and down to my butt. As my tongue enters her mouth, though, one of her hands makes its way to my front and starts sneaking up my shirt. I make no effort to stop her as the hand pushes its way under my bra and starts rubbing my breast. I moan softly, enjoying the feel of Blake's hand as she starts playing with my nipple.

"This is in the way," she tells me, withdrawing her hand and pulling my shirt up. I do the rest of the job for her, removing my shirt and bra and throwing them aside.

"Better?" I ask, and she nods. She wraps her arms round my now bare torso and pulls me down, placing my breasts right in front of her face. I'm suddenly aware of her mouth around my nipple, gently sucking on it. She keeps this up for a while, occasionally biting, which causes me to yelp in both pleasure and pain. I soon decide that Blake is overdressed for the occasion, so I instruct her to remove some clothes. She obliges, and is left in nothing but a pair of black panties, not even her bow.

Starting from her lips, I leave a trail of kisses down her perfect body, lingering on her neck and breasts. As I get lower, I slow my pace and look at the girl, teasing her with my eyes. She groans and puts her hand on my head, pushing me down to her sex. I don't resist, but I slowly run my finger from front to back along her panties, feeling her wetness as I pass that point.

"My, my, someone's eager," I tease, very slowly easing her panties down. Once they're out of the way, I push her legs apart and kiss her inner thighs, avoiding the area which so desperately craved attention. I then put my face tantalizingly close to Blake's womanhood, breathing in the scent of her musk. She shivers in anticipation before I slowly lick her slit, eliciting a moan.

"More," she begs, so I spread her outer lips with two fingers and tease her clit with my tongue. She purrs again as I do that, so I take the nub into my mouth and gently suck on it. She purrs even louder, but stops when I remove my mouth from her clit and dart my tongue around her entrance. It's slick with arousal, so I slide a finger inside and slowly move it in and out as my tongue moves back to her clit. I keep this up for a couple of minutes, gradually increasing the speed before I add another finger. By this point, the girl is purring almost as loud as my bike and writhing from my ministrations. I insert a third finger, pumping all three in and out, soaking my hand in the process, while sucking her clit with increasing intensity. Blake's purring evolves into a scream and she bucks against my face, riding the waves of what I can tell was a powerful orgasm. As she recovers, I withdraw my fingers from her hole and lick them clean. When I'm done, I kiss her on the mouth again, letting her taste herself on my tongue.

It's not long before I decide a certain kitten needs to repay the favour I've just done her, so I slide off my shorts and panties and straddle my girlfriend's face, asking if she's enjoying the view. Rather than answering, Blake's tongue darts out of her mouth and around my pussy. She reaches up and gropes my breast while licking up and down my slit, never quite reaching the most sensitive part. Each lick brings her closer to my clit, but she always moves back to my entrance. She gently probes the hole with her tongue, before finally licking the sensitive nub that is practically screaming for attention. I moan in appreciation as she inserts a finger in me, curling it to hit my G-spot. At that point, I cry out in pleasure as Blake starts sucking my clit. She also puts another finger in and starts slowly moving them in and out, increasing my pleasure as she massages my G-spot with the motion.

I feel an orgasm building, but I try to hold it back to make this last. Blake has other ideas, as she inserts still another finger and speeds up, sucking my clit harder at the same time. I scream her name as I climax, drenching her face in my nectar. I climb off her and lie down to recover as she climbs on top of me and presses her lips to mine. I taste myself as we kiss deeply, relishing the feel of each other's naked bodies pressed together. We fall asleep soon after, exhausted from battle and sex.

**A/N: Revisiting Crushed (for those of you who read it)! This fic will just be scenes I left to the imagination in the original story because I wanted to keep it T-rated. Obviously there was no context if you haven't read Crushed, but you don't have to. I recommend it though. Mainly so you'll understand what the hell lead up to this and the next scene, definitely not so I'll have more people reading it. Definitely not. Anyway, please drop a review on this to let me know how my smut writing is going. I'm new at this, so pointers are appreciated. Also, readers of Crushed, the sequel has started, but I'm not uploading it until I have a few chapters written because I don't want to get bogged down with schoolwork and have long delays between updates. And it will be M, so sex scenes in the story. Anyway, thanks for reading. **


End file.
